


Full Circle.

by Mags (MagsDuranb)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Avengers Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Clintasha - Freeform, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsDuranb/pseuds/Mags
Summary: Is this love, Agent Romanoff?, Loki asked her. Love is for children, she bit back. Loki and Natasha after everything.





	Full Circle.

**Author's Note:**

> It was, wasn't it? ;)


End file.
